city_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
Bizzies
Bizzies are characters that can be used to give special effects to your buildings and can be sent on Daily Missions for rewards. Bizzies also possess a Star level. Each Star represents a possible 10 levels, and number of Bonuses. They can Level Up using Juice. Bizzies are marked by colors which denote their rarity and potential. * Green - Common - Maximum 3 Stars * Blue - Rare - Maximum 4 Stars * Purple - Epic - Maximum 5 Stars * Yellow - Legendary - Maximum 5 Stars In-game description "Your city is populated with the Bizzies you've unlocked, who can be seen walking around town. There are occasional events where a Bizzie will require your attention: You'll see a speech bubble icon over their head in these instances. Sometimes your Bizzie will complain about not being assigned a job, or sometimes they'll want to express their gratitude for your hard work, and give you a present, rare items or Coins to celebrate the development of your city. Every Bizzie you see walking around town can be interacted with, even if they have no speech bubble icon over their heads, and tickling them may grant a small reward." Obtaining Since update of 5th of September 2017 Bizzies are obtained via one of the four possible ways: * Buying them from the Bundles using in-game Cash * Buying them from the Bizzie List using Coins - Only for Single Trait Bizzies * Daily log-in reward * Trait-Mixing List of Bizzies Factory Worker - Can be assigned at a Factory * Garry Packer * Forest Manley * Julia Bolt * Manuel Labeur Building Manager - Can be assigned to manage a Residential Building * General Atticus Tack * Dash Faust * Yuri Kabinov * Barnaby Bell * Ken Persons * Emmett Ward * Alfred Onestone * Kenneth Flats * Pixie Sparks * Rita Fortuna * Luna Folk * Sakura Kokosei * Heartley Moore Firefighter - Specializes in Fire Safety service. Can be assigned at a Fire Station. * Travis Cinder * Josh Lightwood * Smokey Higgins * Ashley Ember Hardware Store * Wade Bolt * Jessy Vise Power * Corey Watts * Suzie Sparks * Chris Volt * Omar Charger Farms * Ottis Hayes * Leslie Roper * Chick Fletcher Water * Sammy Manifold * Emilio Fontana * Marsh Delmar * Marina Siphons Grocery Store * Sage Perry * Basil Jenkins Education * Lucy Dean * Theo Sauros * Neil Houston * Polly Vault * Howard Folio * Morgana Fae * Samuel Hart Sustainability * Sam Greenleaf * Clover Reed * Connie Post * Carson Spring * Barbara Lee Police * Officer Whistler * Sergeant Morecake * Buck Booker * Captain Washington Sewage * Raymond Piper * Gordon Flusche * Piper Wells * Phil Flow Hospital * Barry Scrubs * Dr. Wendy Needles * Sarah Ringe * Professor Scapula Garbage Collector * Stuart Swiftwisp * Nana Peele * Scraps Heaper * Terry Rubble Refinery * Gus O. Lean * Diego Octano * Lloyd Celsius Entertainment * Pepe Razzi * Aria Powers * Strom Moore * Axl Graves * Pierre Palette * Newt Cracker Commerce * Bob Dough * Gloria Sum * Regis Starr * Stockton Bond * Vinnie Dough * Gebhard Witbier Gardening Store * Elmer Hedge * Daisy Bright Furniture Store * Felix Draper * Hue Williams Sporting Good Store * Chad Rockwell * Lindy Net Cosmetics Store * Harry Snipps * Tammi Blush Car Dealership * Fiona Diesel * Crash Porter Restaurant * Itamae Kitano * Chef Burgundy Advanced Materials Factory * Elizabeth Glasser * Bunsen Manning * Adam Smelter Appliance Store * Hugh Gadget * Jack Hammer Toy Store * Bobby Marbles * Trevor Rex Boutique * Lucius Styles * Cat Walker Electronics Store * Delia Chip * Dougie Byte Legendary Bizzies * Prototype R-DO * Eli Tronic * Robbie Sterling * Lumis Lodestar * Betsy Bot * Aurora Borealis * Magnus Ettrick * Peelebork Morkroft